Un lugar al cual retornar
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: Fic de Año Nuevo. Mikasa se siente decepcionada al ver que su capitán se ha puesto ebrio: era algo que se esperaba de todos, menos de él.


**A diez días del Año Nuevo, publico esto uwu Era para un concurso Rivamika, que creo que no voy a ganar anyway, y veo que todo el mundo publica sus trabajos, so... Acá lo tienen c: **

* * *

Un lugar al cual retornar

Era, en definitiva, el peor inicio de año desde que tenía memoria.

De pequeña, Mikasa siempre había considerado las festividades de fin y comienzo de año como algo «puro», un momento de sentarse y disfrutar de la compañía de sus padres frente a la chimenea de su hogar, degustar deliciosas comidas y escuchar historias de cuando aún no había nacido, todo mientras ella misma, como hilando cuentas en un collar, pensaba en metas y sueños a ser cumplidos en el año que se presentaba.

No obstante, el escenario dentro de los cuarteles de las Tropas Exploratorias era catastrófico: todos habían comido y bebido demasiado, y había botellas y vasos tirados por todas partes, restos de comida tanto en el suelo como en las paredes y el techo, y espectáculos tan patéticos y comprometedores como Jean sin sus pantalones, Connie con una fuente que antaño contenía salsa sobre la cabeza y Sasha dormida y abrazada a una pata de cerdo sobre la mesa, entre otros.

Y aun así, algunos todavía se atrevían a argumentar que no, que era muy poco, que «aún no veo doble» como en el caso de Hange.

―Pero Levi sí que está al otro lado, Mikasa, llévalo a su cuarto, ¿quieres? ―le había dicho la capitana antes de gritarle a Erwin algo sobre una deuda que él había contraído con la científica en el juego de cartas anterior.

Mikasa quiso protestar: ¿por qué era su deber cuidar de alguien _ebrio_? Además, aunque no lo admitiese, algo decepcionada se había sentido a ver a su capitán, al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Levi, tirado en un sofá con los ojos fijos en el candelabro y un notorio sonrojo que delataba el efecto de los licores en su sangre.

Creía que embriagarse era algo de adolescentes y novatos, y aunque ella entraba en ambas categorías, su orgullo le impedía llevar a cabo un papelón que sería típico de Jean o Connie.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba su capitán, su camisa empapada con alguna bebida alcohólica que Mikasa no alcanzaba a discernir y su mirada perdida en el espacio. Una pequeña parte suya, claro está, se sentía aliviada al pensar que ni Eren ni Armin se habían visto envueltos en tamaño atentado contra la decencia.

No es que a Mikasa le importase cuidar de las buenas costumbres y la etiqueta, no: solo que cuidar de un Eren o un Armin que no podían hacer más que verter el contenido de sus estómagos en una cubeta no le atraía en nada.

―Señor, vamos al cuarto.

Levi no respondió. Mikasa dudó que la hubiese oído hasta que la miró de soslayo y replicó, tras chasquear la lengua:

―¿Es que sigues ahí, Ackerman?

Mikasa reprimió un suspiro, y se arrodilló junto a él: hizo que el brazo izquierdo del hombre le rodeara el cuello, lo aseguró firmemente a la par que deslizaba su propio brazo derecho para que se curvase detrás de su espalda, y lo obligó a erguirse en el sofá.

―Ackerman, no quiero moverme… Es en serio…

Esta vez, fue ella quien lo ignoró entretanto le permitía apoyar su peso contra su cuerpo lo suficiente como para lograr que sus pies tocasen el suelo. A partir de allí, todo debería ser más fácil…

―¡Mikasa!

Mikasa levantó la vista justo para ver cómo Eren se acercaba a ambos, y aunque su expresión se vio turbada unos instantes al comprobar el deplorable estado en el cual se hallaba Levi, pronto centró su atención en su amiga de la infancia.

―Mikasa… ―la voz de Eren cuando no le agradaba algo era inconfundible, a pesar de que generalmente la reservaba para cuando ella intentaba evitar que se metiese en problemas―, ¿qué le hiciste al capitán?

La muchacha parpadeó una, dos, tres veces, hasta que comprendió que Eren hablaba _muy_ en serio, y esperaba una explicación.

―No hice nada.

Eren no lucía muy convencido.

―Dijiste que algún día le harías pagar… ¿Te referías a esto?

_¿Qué?_, se preguntó Mikasa. _No_, ese no era el caso, para nada: su venganza tenía que ver con romperle la cara a Levi y echarle al menos un diente, tal y como él había roto la de Eren. Y a decir verdad, hacía tiempo que no pensaba en eso; había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse.

Además, ¿embriagarlo? Esa tenía que ser la venganza más estúpida jamás ideada…

―_No_, no me refería a esto ―dijo entonces para contentarlo―. Solo lo estoy llevando a su cuarto, como la capitana Hange me ordenó.

―Ah… ―el suspiro de alivio de Eren la ofendió, mas optó por no expresar su descontento―. ¿No quieres que lo haga por ti? No es por ofender, pero me parece que para una chica será algo más difícil recorrer tanto trecho hasta la habitación del capitán…

Mikasa no sabía de qué hablaba: ¿difícil, para ella? Si desde que eran pequeños había sido la más fuerte del equipo que conformaba con Eren y Armin. Y más adelante, había probado nuevamente su valía al quedar número uno de entre los diez mejores graduados…

―Eren, puedo hacerlo ―le aseguró, y pasó de largo.

―¡Pero, Mikasa…!

Lo ignoró. ¿Apenas empezaba el año, y Eren la trataba así? ¿Como si fuese alguna niñata incapaz de controlar sus emociones? ¿Qué pensaba, que envenenaría al capitán por aquel asunto del juicio?

Francamente, la ofendía.

Tan perdida se hallaba en sus pensamientos que cerca estuvo de no detenerse frente a la puerta del cuarto de Levi. Con algo de trabajo, la abrió e ingresó a la habitación con el capitán a cuestas.

Por supuesto, al ser de un rango superior, él contaba con un cuarto entero para sí. Era simple, aunque podía ser considerado un lujo dentro del cuartel: una cama, una mesa con dos sillas, un armario y un estante repleto de libros. Contaba asimismo con una puertita que daba a un pequeño baño privado… Y a decir verdad, Mikasa no creía posible que, siendo Levi quien era, se asease en el baño común.

―Llegamos ―le avisó entonces Mikasa―. Con permiso…

Con cuidado, sentó a Levi en una de las sillas. Estuvo a punto de anunciar su partida, cuando este habló:

―Siéntate un momento conmigo, Ackerman.

Parecía expresar lo que pensaba sin problemas, no como Jean, quien apenas hubo estado ebrio tartamudeó algo sobre una cita y las cenizas de Marco con lágrimas en los ojos.

―No creo apropiado hacerlo, señor. Usted debe descansar.

―Me encuentro bien ―y como para probar su punto, se levantó de la mesa sin problema alguno y se acercó al armario; tiró de uno de los cajones tras abrir una de sus puertas y retiró una botella de vino que luego colocó sobre la mesa―. Ahora, ¿eliges rechazar una orden directa de tu superior o tomarte una copa de vino alejada del barullo de allá abajo?

Mikasa apretó los labios. La forma en la que Levi hablaba y se movía sin problemas, evidenciada aún más cuando este retiró dos copas del mismo cajón de donde había sacado el vino, indicaba que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

―Usted podía caminar solo hasta aquí…

―Nunca dije que no podía.

―Y aun así…

Levi apoyó ambas copas sobre la mesa y exhaló sonoramente. Sus ojos se clavaron en los de Mikasa.

―¿No crees que tu actitud para con el hombre que te sacó de aquel jolgorio sin sentido es bastante malagradecida?

Tenía razón. Mikasa no tenía nada para objetar.

―Veo que nos entendemos. Ahora, ¿podrías cerrar la puerta y sentarte de una vez?

La joven obedeció el mandato y se sentó sin despegar su mirada del capitán, quien ya servía ambas copas. Seguidamente le acercó una, y él mismo tomó asiento frente a ella.

Una vez sentados, Levi acercó su copa y tocó con suavidad la de Mikasa.

―Salud.

―Salud ―repitió ella de forma lacónica.

En silencio, los dos soldados sorbieron el líquido oscuro. A Mikasa se le hacía amargo en la lengua, mas no le disgustaba del todo… Se sentía cálido. Buscó alguna señal de que Levi pensase lo mismo, mas únicamente pudo ver cómo su mirada se perdía en la luna que los observaba a ambos a través de la ventana. Mikasa supuso que no había necesidad de decir nada, y se concentró en la mano de Levi que sostenía la copa de una forma poco ortodoxa. ¿Cómo podía beber de una forma tan… _estúpida_, y aun así, que ella entrañase tanta gracia…?

―Quise golpear a Eren hace un rato.

Mikasa se puso en alerta al instante siguiente: ¿por qué decía algo así? Frunció el entrecejo, y ya iba a reclamarle al capitán, cuando este agregó:

―Te trata como si fueses un dolor de cabeza.

―No es cierto…

―Pensar que no serías capaz de traerme a mi cuarto, cuando todos sabemos que la victoria ante la titánide se debió en gran parte a ti…

Tenía razón. Mikasa pensaba lo mismo. Pero jamás de los jamases permitiría que alguien, así fuese el capitán, se refiriese a Eren de aquella manera.

―Si le hace algo a Eren…

―No te alteres ―fue la primera vez que la miró desde haber iniciado la conversación―. No le haría nada al mocoso.

Mikasa apretó la mandíbula.

―Entonces, ¿por qué…?

―Fue una simple expresión de deseo. El deseo no es algo por lo cual un capitán pueda guiarse, ¿te parece?

Sus palabras se referían a Eren. A Eren, y a la impulsividad de cualquier ser humano. Pero Mikasa no entendía, no entendía por qué a Levi le importaba su relacionamiento con Eren, y ciertamente que no entendía por qué una parte de ella percibía que ya no hablaban de él…

―Además ―se adelantó Levi tras tomar otro sorbo de vino―, si le hiciese algo por la forma en la que te trata, estaría subestimándote de la misma forma en la que él lo hace.

Un sonrojo subió a las mejillas de Mikasa. Nerviosa por la mirada atenta de Levi sobre su rostro, se apresuró en vaciar el contenido de su copa. A esto, el capitán solo la recargó.

―No, gracias. Creo que será mejor que me vaya…

Levi suspiró.

―Y es aquí que pensé que podríamos tener una conversación decente al menos por Año Nuevo…

―Se me hace imposible cuando usted habla de lastimar a Eren y…

―Hagamos un trato: tú compartes otra copa de vino conmigo, y yo evitaré cualquier comentario mordaz que tenga respecto a tu amigo, ¿te parece? Eso, claro está, si es que prefieres esto a volver a aquella fiesta de locos.

De hecho, Mikasa pensaba ir a su cuarto, pero… le gustaba el sabor del alcohol en su lengua, y la calidez de la habitación del capitán era inigualable. Así que no pensaba que hubiese nada malo en quedarse un rato más…

La segunda copa de Mikasa. Un sonrojo.

La tercera copa. Una risa al ver una sonrisa que podía tildarse de «inexpresiva» en la boca de Levi.

La cuarta copa, y una súbita seriedad mientras Mikasa narraba historias de cuando era pequeña. De su padre y su certera puntería para matar patos, y de su madre y sus bordados, que ella había aprendido a hacer en parte. Levi le hizo prometer que algún día bordaría algo en un _cravat _suyo, aunque solo fuese para distinguir cuál era cuál ―mentira, Levi distinguía sus prendas a la perfección―. Cuarta copa, y Mikasa le contó sobre Eren, sobre su lealtad hacia él, sobre cómo no tenía un lugar al cual retornar y sobre cómo ofrendaría su vida si con eso Eren seguía respirando.

Quinta copa, y Mikasa sentía ganas de tocar el rostro de Levi para saber si era real. Pero no lo hizo, porque era su superior. Él, en cambio, corrió su silla hasta quedar al lado de ella, y ella supo que era real por la forma en la que sus pestañas se cernían sobre sus ojos.

Sexta copa, y Mikasa le confesó que le había decepcionado verlo beber. Sexta copa, y Levi le confesó que había bebido porque el alcohol ahogaba todas las penas.

―Pero esta vez no lo hizo.

Mikasa se atrevió a preguntarlo: ¿era por su escuadrón? Y Levi dijo que no, que no se trataba de su escuadrón.

―¿Entonces…?

―Dime, Ackerman ―Levi la interrumpió―: ¿piensas que soy un hombre sin sentimientos?

Mikasa lo pensó. No había manera de ser así de poderoso, y ser _humano_ al mismo tiempo… Y sin embargo, pensó en sí misma: ¿no era ella, de igual manera, un prodigio? Mataría a cualquiera, humano o titán, sin remordimientos. Solo Eren…

Solo por Eren ella albergaba sentimientos, y, en menor medida, por Armin.

―Pienso que sí lo es.

―Por eso bebí tanto hoy ―dijo entonces Levi.

Mikasa nunca lo había visto así. No se veía débil, no, pero lucía… humano. Humano, y no como el trozo de hielo que siempre había sido para ella. Así que decidió decir la verdad:

―Pero creo que muchas personas pensarían de mí que no tengo corazón. Y yo lo tengo.

―Exacto ―el soldado lucía preparado para esa respuesta―. Exacto, Ackerman. Yo, también, soy solo un hombre como cualquier otro. Únicamente aparento no serlo por cuestiones de sobrevivencia.

Mikasa lo entendía hasta cierto punto. Era de suponer que él, también, tendría afectos. Por un momento, se imaginó una versión bastante romántica de su capitán, un hombre perseguido por el fantasma de haber perdido a la mujer que amaba, Petra Ral.

Solo que esto era una conjetura al azar: por todo lo que sabía, la tristeza de Levi podía deberse a la muerte de sus camaradas y ya.

_Mikasa, eres ingenua_.

Además, ¿por qué pensaba en todo esto? No le concernía en lo más mínimo la vida privada de su superior… Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para advertir al soldado más fuerte de la humanidad mirándola en silencio. De alguna forma desconocida, la profundidad de esas dos esmeraldas se clavaba en ella y la hacía estremecerse.

―¿Tienes frío?

Pese a la obvia falta de malicia en la pregunta, Mikasa se sintió incómoda. Así que se apresuró a contestar:

―Es usted quien debería tener frío… Su camisa está empapada.

Mentira. Ya se había secado, a pesar de que el aroma a alcohol seguía presente…, aunque claro, eso podía deberse a que ella misma había estado tomando.

―Debería darme un baño ―asintió Levi, y se puso de pie.

Mikasa hizo lo mismo, y observo cómo Levi se detenía una vez dentro del baño.

―Ackerman… ―el hombre dudó en la manera de pedírselo, mas terminó por hacerlo―: ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarme toda esta parafernalia? ―señaló las correas de su equipo―. Creo que ahora sí bebí mucho…

Ella cabeceó en señal afirmativa, a pesar de que _sabía_ que se había levantado para marcharse. ¿Por qué, entonces, se demoraba por él? Lo siguió hasta el baño, y notó que él ya había girado el grifo de agua, con lo que la tina iba llenándose lentamente.

Mikasa no preguntó por qué él no movía un solo dedo, y en lugar la contemplaba en silencio. No preguntó por qué no deshacía el arnés él mismo: primero el de su pecho, tras apartar su _cravat_; luego, los tirantes sobre sus hombros. Espero algún gesto de Levi que la detuviese mientras desabrochaba su cinturón y retiraba la prenda que colgaba de su cintura. Finalmente, las hebillas que hacían presión en sus muslos y se deslizaban bajo sus botas hasta las plantas de sus pies.

Para este último tramo, hubo de postrarse sobre sus rodillas. Y aun así, Levi no decía nada mientras ella dejaba tendido todo el equipo de cinturones y correas detrás de sí y pasaba a retirar los calcetines del soldado. Cuando levantó la vista, él ya estaba desabotonando con lentitud su camisa.

Mikasa se puso de pie, y lo detuvo; ella misma procedió entonces a retirar primero el cravat, y después los botones de los ojales. Lo único que se escuchaba era el rumor del agua que estaba por llenar del todo la bañera, y las respiraciones de ambos; la de Levi, profunda, la de Mikasa, algo agitada.

Poco a poco, el blanco de la prenda fue dando paso al pecho de Levi. Musculoso, parecía esculpido en piedra. Mikasa quería decírselo, pero no lo creía conveniente: había algo en el aire que le decía que ni ella ni Levi eran las mismas personas que los demás consideraban prodigios ahora mismo.

Fue entonces cuando observó cómo, con cuidado y delicadeza, las manos del capitán se posaban sobre su bufanda.

―¿Puedo?

La pregunta era simplemente eso: una pregunta. No había ninguna amenaza, ningún temor. Si Mikasa decía que no, eso era todo. Si decía que sí…

Si decía que sí…

―Sí.

Levi exhaló una gran cantidad de aliento de improviso, por lo cual Mikasa conjeturó la posibilidad de que hubiese estado _nervioso_ por su respuesta.

Aunque ahora mismo, pocas conjeturas importaban con su corazón revoloteando en el interior de su pecho. La bufanda fue a quedar colgada del lavabo ―Mikasa agradeció no tener que decir nada al respecto―, y prontamente tanto Levi como ella se encontraron con el pecho al descubierto.

O casi, puesto que ella aún contaba con los vendajes que utilizaba para envolver sus senos. Levi volvió a mirarla, y al notar que no existía queja alguna por su parte, retiró su camisa con lentitud. Mikasa hizo lo mismo con la suya, y ambas camisas estuvieron en el suelo.

No tardaron en descartar lo demás: los pantalones de los dos y las botas de Mikasa. De por sí, todo esto se vio facilitado gracias a que Mikasa no llevaba el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales y las correas que este requería. La muchacha podía sentir su piel reaccionar ante el ambiente algo más fresco que el interior de sus ropajes.

Con timidez, llevó sus manos al borde de los pantalones cortos que Levi usaba a modo de ropa interior, mas este la detuvo.

―Ackerman… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Su pregunta la trajo de vuelta a tierra. ¿Qué hacía? Sentía sus entrañas cálidas, y solo las vendas y la ropa interior la separaban de llevar a cabo algo que nunca antes había experimentado y que, sinceramente, no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentar…

―Quince ―contestó con la verdad.

Levi negó con la cabeza, y soltó una carcajada. Mikasa se echó a reír de igual forma: era un motivo para reírse, un hombre en su treintena y una quinceañera ―que lo había detestado desde siempre― ebrios en un baño dentro de un cuartel militar.

En verdad, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella? Pero la risa de Levi… Sentía que si se marchaba ahora ―que era definitivamente lo acertado― no volvería a oírla, ni poseería la libertad de reír ella misma.

―¿A qué se debe que aún no te has ido? ―preguntó entonces él mientras cortaba el paso del agua.

―Yo… no quiero irme.

Levi enarcó las cejas, y su expresión se tornó seria.

―No voy a tirarme a una quinceañera.

―No dije que permitiría que lo hiciese.

―¿Entonces?

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior. La idea que rondaba su cabeza era estúpida, pero…

Pero había sido igual de estúpido que embriagarse, cargar a Levi, sentarse a tomar una copa con él y contarle sobre su vida.

―Yo… ¿podría tomar un baño con usted?

Levi permaneció estático, como si la propuesta de Mikasa fuese impensable.

―Esa propuesta es típica de una quinceañera enamorada ―señaló.

Sí. Mikasa estaba bastante al tanto de ello, mas…

―Lo sé. Pero no siento nada por usted. Solo quiero tomar un baño con usted.

―Por supuesto que no sientes nada… ―suspiró, se rascó levemente la cabeza, y tras darle un rápido vistazo al cuerpo de Mikasa, dijo―: Bien. Pero no te sacarás las bragas, ¿entendido?

Apenas Mikasa hubo movido la cabeza para decir que sí, él le dio la espalda y terminó de desnudarse. Mikasa sintió las mejillas arder, pero no dijo nada. Levi se introdujo con un suspiro de placer en la tina, se acomodó de tal manera que solo se apreciaba su torso y sus brazos apoyados en los bordes de la bañera.

―Listo. Tu turno, Ackerman.

Ella esperó dos segundos antes de desatar el vendaje que cubría sus pechos. Levi la observó extrañado.

―Eso no es necesario…

Mikasa entendía el propósito de conservar la ropa interior. No obstante, ella también deseaba relajarse, y la única forma que se le ocurría era liberando sus senos de aquella prisión a la que se habían visto sometidos durante todo el día.

Si Levi tenía algo que objetar, Mikasa estaba segura de que toda queja murió en su garganta al ver aquellas dos níveas colinas con sus areolas rosáceas y sus cúspides de un color algo más oscuro.

En silencio, como si fuese una competencia, ella se abrió espacio en el agua. Sin temor, le dio la espalda al capitán, y acabó de sentarse en su regazo. Y a pesar de que Mikasa podía _sentir_ su miembro separado de ella solo por la fina tela de sus bragas, no dejó de moverse hasta apoyar su espalda desnuda contra el pecho de Levi.

Este no dijo nada, mas tampoco hizo amago alguno de moverse. Mikasa, aunque odiaba admitirlo, habría deseado que la abrazase…

Cuando Levi habló, sus palabras fueron completamente inesperadas.

―Me pregunto qué dirías… si te dijese la razón por la cual bebí tanto.

―¿No me la dijo ya?

―No del todo…

Aunque supuestamente era un baño, Levi parecía decidido a ignorar el jabón a centímetros de su mano.

―¿Cuál sería, entonces?

―Hm…

Como un artista delineando un dibujo, Levi pasó un dedo por uno de los muslos de Mikasa…

―Me pregunto…

… subió por su vientre…

―… qué dirías…

… escaló por su seno derecho…

―… si confesase…

… trazó un camino por su cuello…

―… que es porque estoy enamorado de ti.

… y fue a parar a sus labios.

Mikasa supo que Levi sintió cómo sus labios se entreabrían en un gesto de duda.

―Son palabras poderosas, ¿eh? ―Mikasa sentía su respiración en el hombro izquierdo―. No tenías ningún problema en estar desnuda junto a tu superior (quien por cierto es como quince años mayor) en una tina, hasta que te enteraste de que está enamorado de ti.

»Y es… porque sabes cómo se siente, ¿no?

Su mano entera bajó a colocarse en la base de su cuello. Mikasa sentía que no podía respirar. Lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

―Cuando la persona amada te detesta… Cuando la persona amada no mira en tu dirección si no es para hacerte sentir inoportuno y tarde para todo… Cuando la persona amada no hace más que planear _venganzas_ contra ti… Y para colmo, la persona amada no es más que una niña pequeña, alguien que está tan sola y al mismo tiempo lucha por ser independiente, alguien que te saca de tus casillas hasta el punto de cuestionarte el motivo de tus acciones y actuar de forma incoherente.

»Como esperar que el alcohol apague sentimientos que no hacen más que quemarte.

La joven no podía pensar en una respuesta coherente. Estaba demasiado ebria y vulnerable para eso. Levi, en cambio, estaba tranquilo. No parecía culparla de nada, a pesar de que cada una de sus palabras laceraba los costados de su pecho como si estuviesen marcando con un hierro caliente su piel.

_ «Quise golpear a Eren hace un rato»._

Ahora sus palabras tenían sentido. Ahora sus palabras no molestaban; _dolían_.

Porque Mikasa conocía de memoria ese dolor del que Levi hablaba, y saber que _ella_ se lo había causado…

―¿Y esto me lo dices… para hacerme sufrir? ―le acusó entonces, decidida a no voltear en su dirección; no le mostraría sus lágrimas.

―No. Te lo digo porque te amo.

Empero, se giró. Se giró, y lo fulminó con la vista.

―Mikasa ―él pasó los dedos por debajo de sus ojos, y borró el brillante reguero que amenazaba con caer al agua―, aquí no existe nadie más que tú y yo. Y así mañana exista Eren, exista Armin, exista cualquiera que no te mire… siempre puedes regresar a mis brazos.

Levi no comprendía el valor de sus palabras. Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza.

―¿Por qué…?

―Tú dijiste que no tenías un lugar al cual retornar. Que por eso seguías a Eren.

Mikasa apretó los labios. Estos temblaban. Qué difícil era mantener sus expresiones bajo control con el alcohol en la sangre… Se dificultaba aún más si al abrir nuevamente los ojos le esperaba la visión de Levi con esa sonrisa ligera curvando sus labios. Y aún más si lo único que hacía era alisar su cabello hasta detener su mano en la nuca.

―Si es así… yo no puedo seguirte. Tengo una misión, y no puedo seguir a nadie.

»Pero… puedo ser el lugar al que retornes alguna vez.

Así de sencillo. Levi no hacía promesas. No le prometía su vida, ni su muerte. No le ofrecía nada, sino la calidez de sus brazos mientras siguiese de pie.

Y aun así, era más de lo que podía pedir.

Más de lo que había tenido desde que había perdido todo.

―Levi…

―¿Sí?

―Gracias…

La palabra costaba muchísimo. Y Levi sabía apreciarla. Depositó un beso sobre su hombro, y apoyó su frente contra el mismo.

* * *

Había tomado el baño con Levi ―ambos se tomaron su tiempo en asearse el uno al otro―, y luego había dormido en su cama, abrazada a él.

Mikasa agradecía que no hubiese intentado besarla, ni nada por el estilo. Ya llegaría el momento ―si alguna vez llegaba― en que ella podría devolverle al capitán, con creces, todo lo que este le había dado con tan solo unas palabras.

Y sin embargo, había maneras más pequeñas de hacerlo.

Esto lo descubrió Levi al despertar, y no hallar a Mikasa a su lado.

En su lugar, un _cravat _con el nombre «Levi» bordado en elegantes aunque minúsculas letras negras le esperaba.

Sonrió internamente al preguntarse qué método habría utilizado Mikasa para despejarse lo suficiente de su estado etílico como para ser capaz de insertar un hilo en una aguja.

Y a decir verdad, no pensó mucho en ello cuando vio el_ cravat_ lucir como siempre alrededor de su cuello: el bordado estaba del lado interior, así que, como un secreto bien guardado, solo él sabía que estaba allí.

Como solo él sabía de la promesa que había hecho, como solo él sabía de la sonrisa y la risa de Mikasa.

Era, en definitiva, el mejor inicio de año desde que tenía memoria.

* * *

**Y eso fue uwu Algo sencillito y tierno. ¿Reviews?**


End file.
